An apparatus such as a mobile cellular telephone usually includes a display for presenting information to a user. In recent years, the types of information presented via the display have increased and now typically include still content (digital photographs for example) and moving content (digital videos for example). Where the display is a touch screen display, moving content may be items moved by a user within the graphical user interface. In some instances, moving content may appear blurred to a user of the apparatus.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.